horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:AlHitley/¿Algo más?
¿Algo más? es un noticiario blog con noticias alocadas por todas partes escrito por el usuario AlHitley, mejor conocido como "Xtra". ¿Dónde te informas acerca del wiki? ¡Justo aquí! Marcos13Castillo se luce en los Oscar Wikis 2014 (5/4/2014) El usuario Marcos13Castillo se lució con sus presentaciones de "We Can't Stop" y "Wrecking Ball" durante el anuncio de los [[Usuario Blog:CracKers :B/Oscar Wikis 2014 -- Ganadores|ganadores en los Oscar Wikis 2014]]. Al haber superado las presentaciones de "Libre Soy" por Sunset Summer y "Dark Horse" de CracKers :B, Marcos se sintió muy alagado y contento, hasta nos presumió con el siguiente mensaje: " ~ '' se ha ido de aventura.'' ~ " Siempre recuerden que cualquiera no puede ser un gran artista, pero un gran artista puede ser cualquiera. Nueva serie de CracKers :B estremece a la gente (6/4/2014) Ayer, sábado, 5 de abril de 2014, luego de los Oscar Wikis 2014, el usuario CracKers :B creó una serie de comedia, [[Usuario Blog:CracKers :B/Otra serie cómica_más -- La_Serie|'Otra serie cómica más']]. En ella, se presentan situaciones poco usuales, excéntricas y completamente divertidas que los personajes, los usuarios de Hora de aventura Wiki, realizan. Con tan solo 2 episodios, la serie ha logrado llegar a los 17 usuarios de audiencia. Esta serie, de humor libre, ha emocionado a Glem3. ¡Y es imposible emocionar a Glem! A continuación algunos comentarios acerca de la serie: "La serie es perfecta. Tiene todo lo que le gusta a la gente. Corto, apropiado, mal pensable, cómico y conciso." — Anónimo "¡¡Queremos al sirenito!! >:C ''" — [[Usuario:.Glori.11|'.Glori.11']] "''me obligaron a comentar :v " — [[Usuario:Flamago|'Flamago']] "SOY UNA SALCHICHA!!!! D8 ''" — '''Una salchicha' "Is a berry gud presenteichon of comedi, guis. Lleah beiby! English is the best!!!!! D8 D8 D8 D8 ''" — '''The Gringo Times' Así que ya saben, si están aburridos y quieren pasar el rato. ¡Vean esta serie y pasen a la locura! Fabricación de Leche Noah disminuye en tres días (6/4/2014) La producción de la marca más conocida en Wikia en español, Leche Noah, producto amado y razón de la fama de Noahforever, ha disminuido un 12%, lo cual aterró a todo el mundo. No hay más nada que decir acerca de esta noticia, se les actualizará cuando la empresa fracase o vuelva a las tiendas, lo que pase primero. Se anuncia cancelación de La mansión Wikia y estreno de Wikiaventuras (7/4/2014) Con tan solo 2 episodios, La mansión Wikia fue cancelada para la creación de una nueva serie, Wikiaventuras, en la cual se verán situaciones alocadas e irreverentes. Aquí algunas palabras de su creador, AlHitley: "La cancelación de '''La mansión Wikia' se debió a que no me conformaba muy bien con la trama. Es la razón por la cual la cancelo e inicio desde cero con una nueva: Wikiaventuras. En la cual se verán divertidas situaciones por las cuales los personajes se ven obligados a pasar." Como adelanto a esta serie, dejamos una parte del primer episodio titulado "''Dulces manís": ---- J.G. Finn va al pasillo del colegio comiendo manís. AkemiRowell~ :3: ¿Manís? ¿¡En serio, Yeje!? ¿¡¡¡En serio!!!? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/f/f2/Yunoxddd.PNG TheVideoman: Perdona el comportamiento de Akemi, J.G. Es que odia los manís. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG J.G. Finn: Son deliciosos, no entiendo tu odio hacia ellos. http://images.wikia.com/kultofpersonality/images/9/99/Rsz_wthplz_icon.png J.G. Finn deja caer cuatro manís accidentalmente y AkemiRowell~ :3 los ve. J.G. Finn: Odio cuando pasa eso. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/b/b3/Okay.png AkemiRowell~ :3: ¡LOS ODIO, MANÍS!'' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130213200152/bibliotecapkmn/es/images/4/44/D8.png'' ---- Se espera un progreso en esta serie, o sino, será también cancelada. Se les actualizará la información de vez en cuando. ¡Wikiaventuras es candela! (10/4/2014) [[Usuario Blog:AlHitley/Wikiaventuras|'Wikiaventuras']], la serie de humor libre y sin antioxidantes, ha logrado gustarle a una cantidad predeterminada de gente. Con 3 episodios, destinada a tener 10 más, esta serie es candela pura. Aunque no logra alcanzar la misma fama que la serie de Crackers, esta serie tiene un futuro con una trama muy desarrollada. Su creador, AlHitley, nos informa a través de un mensaje, lo próximo que se verá en la serie: "Para empezar, se espera que tenga 13 episodios en la primera temporada. Para luego seguir con una especie de película, prácticamente un largo episodio, del cual se espera mucha emoción. También se ha presentado la posibilidad de hacer cortos y presentaciones en vivo en el chat de la wiki. Por si acaso volveré a este diario a actualizarles la información." También tenemos este ligero avance del cuarto episodio de la serie, espero lo disfruten: ---- Los chicos despiertan en un cementerio abandonado. J.G. Finn: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? http://images.wikia.com/kultofpersonality/images/9/99/Rsz_wthplz_icon.png AlHitley: Vaya. Para la próxima habrá menos ponche de crema. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG 4Meiko4: ¿A qué te refieres, Hit? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/7/7f/Umm.PNG AlHitley: A la fiesta de anoche. ¡Esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida! 38px CracKers :B: ¿Fiesta? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/7/7f/Umm.PNG AlHitley: Supongo que ahora me toca explicarles. 32px J.G. Finn: Esperen. Se me olvidaba algo. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG TheVideoman: ¿Qué cosa? 32px J.G. Finn: Prueba la Leche Noah. ¡Es de pura calidad! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/d/d0/Happy.PNG ---- Ahora nuestro deber es esperar hasta el próximo episodio de la serie, " Sin salida". Declaraciones y pronósticos de Vercetti Tommy a la wiki (10/4/2014) El usuario moderador, Vercetti Tommy, ha dado algunas declaraciones en un blog de Wiki Polandball, en él revela secretos que, obviamente, nadie sabía, al igual que algunos pronósticos no tan importantes. Luego de dar a saber esto, proclamó que abandonaría esta cuenta y usaría cuentas títeres. Típico de Vercetti. Aquí algunos comentarios de los usuarios que supieron la noticia: "Sabía que era un espía, siempre lo supe y siempre lo sabré. Además, iré a su casa y lo fusilaré pa' que sea serio." — Anónimo "SOY UNA SALCHICHA!!!! D8 ''" — '''Una salchicha' "32px" — Fileres Ahora, todos piensan qué podría pasar, pues ahora las preguntas son: ¿qué pasará con Vercetti? y ¿afectará esto regular o completamente a toda la Hora de aventura Wiki? Más de esto a las once. Muy personal con Vercetti Tommy (10/4/2014) El usuario Vercetti Tommy se tomó la molestia de responder algunas preguntas como entrevista. Aquí lo que se pudo tomar: P.— ¿Desde cuándo planeas todo esto? R.— Ah desde que cree esta cuenta. Cuando vi que los grandes errores que habían cometido Lud y Temor para intentarlo idee este plan. P.— ¿Con qué propósito haces todo esto? R.— Vaya, aun no tengo uno claro y por el momento el Libro, para poderme "purificar" y "volver a comenzar". P.— ¿Cuántas y cuáles cuentas has ocupado durante tu estadía en esta wiki? R.— La primera "El Caracol" el revolucionario comunista. La segunda "Antoniothemexicano" me habia aburrida con esta, esta cuenta JG me dio asilo :V. La Tercera "Conavtiente22/UnRevolucionario" iguales de comunistas que "El Caracol". La Ultima y la actual "Vercetti Tommy/ConquistadorMexicano". P.— Muchas gracias, Vercetti Tommy, por tu tiempo y por enseñarnos acerca de tu vida. R.— No hay de que. Nos vemos "cuando sea" Como ven. Si respondió, aunque faltó preguntarle que pensaba de Wikiaventuras, pero algo es algo. ¡Estallido en series! (14/4/2014) Las series de comedia: [[Usuario Blog:AlHitley/Wikiaventuras|'Wikiaventuras']], de AlHitley y [[Usuario Blog:CracKers :B/Otra serie cómica_más -- La Serie|'Otra serie cómica más']] de CracKers :B han tenido altas audiencias estos días. El episodio doble especial de Wikiaventuras, "Sin salida", ha tenido grandes avances en la trama de la serie. Mientras el episodio doble especial de Otra serie cómica más, "Los Juegos Jugosos del Dolor" igual. Al tener ambos un máximo de 130 usuarios de audiencia (aproximados), se ha proclamado seguir con ambas series. "¡No puedo creer que el episodio especial fuera tan especial! Esto me motiva a seguir con el plan de la temporada entera y la película especial. Crear ideas cada día, que la gente las disfrute en cada episodio, es completamente genial. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado hasta el punto de llegar a los cinco episodios. ¡No como '''La mansión Wikia' que ni llegó al tercero! Estoy seguro de que esto continuará, y cada vez mejor." — [[Usuario:AlHitley|'AlHitley']] "''Pues, cuando creas algo famoso, en este caso una serie, es frustante cuando estas en boca de todos, y comienzan los chismes o teorías acerca de cualquier cosa que involucre al canal o los actores. Además de que no sabes si a alguien le va a gustar siempre tus ideas. Aunque, estoy muy agradecido con la gente por darle hospitalidad a esta serie en sus casas, cada día leyendo los episodios. Por eso llegamos a los 130 puntos de rating *-* ''" — [[Usuario:CracKers :B|'CracKers :B']] El éxito de estas series ha motivado a diversos usuarios a crear sus propias series, tales como [[Usuario Blog:Glem3/Wikicomica la serie|'Wikicomica']], de Glem3, Wikiworld: The Adventure, de Darkaxis Yure, entre otras. Así que, si necesitan ver algo cuando están aburridos, se les recomienda ver estas grandes series. Wikiaventuras puede ser cancelada '(17/4/2014) La popular serie, '''Wikiaventuras, podría ser cancelada debido a la ausencia de una semana de su usuario creador AlHitley, por razones obvias. Este podría ser el último rastro del usuario en esta wiki. Sus últimas palabras: "Adiós." Este blog es dedicado a la usuaria Sunset Summer. Información de Otra serie cómica más La famosa e increíble serie cómica [[Usuario Blog:CracKers :B/Otra serie cómica más -- La Serie|'Otra serie cómica más']] se aproxima hacia una película y una segunda temporada. Se filtró información acerca de estas, por lo que se afirma lo siguiente. La segunda temporada ya ha sido completamente planificada, y sus primeros episodios ya tienen trama y desarrollo preparados. Habrá un episodio especial donde veremos la salida de un personaje principal, y la salida de un personaje recurrente de la primera temporada. Así como una segunda parte del episodio "Ese Auto es Mio!", donde descubriremos que fue lo que ocurrió tras el final de su primera parte. Además, se tiene planificado un episodio de continuación al episodio "Baile de San Valentin Atrasado". Para la película se espera, obviamente, un villano el cual envolverá a uno de nuestros queridos amigos en sus planes maléficos. La historia se desarrollará en Francia, en donde los alumnos estarán de viaje, hasta que algo muy grave ocurre y no pueden salir del país. Con tal solo una pizca de comedia, tendremos la combinación perfecta. Realmente no es una continuación de la primera temporada, ya que la película esta desarrollada antes del final de esta. Para la segunda temporada tendremos a Marcos13Castillo y Dc. Yerko en esta temporada, teniendo aventuras con sus nuevos compañeros de clase. ¿Tendremos algún episodio especial sobre ellos? Definitivamente sí, es algo que tiene que ser plasmado en un episodio. Como avance a la película, se tiene esto: ---- CracKers :B: ¡NOS VAMOS A FRANCIA! Yumeko Nightmare: Wiii (? http://images.wikia.com/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/3/34/Brademote.png Dc. Yerko: ¡Animate Yume! ¡Vamos a ir a Francia! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/f/f2/Yunoxddd.PNG Yumeko Nightmare: Pero ya fuí, y no tiene chiste :'c Dc. Yerko: Pero ahora no vas a ir para estudiar.. vas con tus amigos! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/f/f2/Yunoxddd.PNG Yumeko Nightmare: Tienes razon! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130213200152/bibliotecapkmn/es/images/4/44/D8.png ---- Hasta la próxima, wikinautas.